


Some Things Will Never Change

by JukePhantoms1124



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Julie and the phantoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124
Summary: It's 1993 and Alex finally opens up to the guys about being gay.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 251





	Some Things Will Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how it went when Alex first told the guys he was gay so I decided to write a short fic about it! Hope you enjoy!

Luke let out a little whoop as soon as the last lingering sounds faded away from the song they just rehearsed. “That’s what I’m talking about, boys!”

“ _Crooked Teeth_ is going to be a hit!” Bobby pointed out with a smug smile. “I’m sure of it!”

“Yeah,” Reggie said with a grin. “Good thing you were such a great inspiration, Alex!”

Alex let out a high pitch sound and then glanced at Luke who was giving him a firm shake of his head and a stern look. “Sure…okay,” he finally said, giving in.

“Man, I’m starving,” Luke said as he swung off his guitar. “Street dogs?”

“Eh…I could go for a big, juicy cheeseburger,” Reggie admitted.

Luke grinned. “I can dig that…Bobby?”

“Can’t…I have a date,” he said with a wink.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

“Who is it this time?” Reggie asked. “Karla?”

“No, that was last week…this week is Britney.”

“You’re terrible,” Luke muttered before turning his back on him. “What about you, Alex? Hungry?”

“Ahh…sure,” he said a little nervously. “But, uh…before we go, can…can I talk to you guys for a minute?”

“Sure,” Reggie and Luke said at the same time.

Bobby looked at his watch. “I guess…if you make it quick.”

Luke gave him a judgmental look, before turning back to Alex. “What’s up, buddy?”

Alex got up from behind the drums but still clutched his drumsticks like a lifeline. “Um…why don’t you sit down for a sec.”

Worried now, Reggie placed a hand on his shoulder. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, just…I’ll make this quick, I promise, just…”

“Don’t worry about that,” Luke said, glaring at Bobby and daring him to say something. “We’re all ears.”

Alex waited until they were all seated on the couch, Luke in the middle with Bobby and Reggie flanking him. He couldn’t help but notice that Luke and Reggie were eagerly sitting forward, their forearms resting on his knees, while Bobby was leaning back, looking bored and a little annoyed. 

It was such a typical Bobby move.

He started to pace a bit as he twirled a drumstick through his fingers. “I’m not really sure how to go about this, but…” He stopped pacing a moment, opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it and began pacing again.

“Alex, whatever it is, man…you can tell us.”

Luke nodded in agreement. “Reggie’s right.” And when Bobby remained silent, Luke gave him a hard kick.

“OW! Dude!” He glared at Luke for a moment and then glanced up at Alex. “Right…of course! Anything.”

“I know…I know I can, but like…once it’s out…it’s out and…I can’t take it back.” He took off his hat to run his fingers nervously through his hair before sliding it back on. He looked at the guys…his family…and prayed he wouldn’t lose them. “I’m afraid it will change things and you _know_ how I’m not a fan of change.”

“Some change can be good,” Luke said, hoping to encourage him. “We’re only fifteen…think of all the things that can happen in just a few years.”

“Exactly…we could be famous in two years!” Reggie exclaimed with a grin. “Selling out big crowds!”

“And owning our own mansion,” Bobby pointed out.

“It’s not about the money,” Luke said. “It’s about the _music._ ”

“But having our own mansion would be nice,” Reggie admitted. 

“Okay, I think we’re straying from the topic here,” Alex stepped in. “You have a point…change can be good…and I hope what I’m about to tell you will also be a good change. Or at least…not change anything that’s between us.”

“Are you quitting the band?” Reggie asked slightly panicked.

“What?” Alex asked, his voice so high it almost came out a squeak. “Of _course_ not…I _love_ this band!”

“Then what are you trying to say, Alex,” Bobby said with a hint of impatience in his voice. “Some of us have places to be and girls to…”

“I’m gay!”

His words lingered in the air as he watched the guys go still, their jaws slightly drop in shock and then closed his eyes as he waited for the worst. Were they going to kick him out of the band? Were they going to tell him to get out? That being gay was wrong and he should feel ashamed?

Before he could even have the courage to open his eyes, he felt someone suddenly hug him so hard that he stumbled back a bit, letting out a little grunt. His eyes widened open to see that it was Reggie and the huge knot around his heart slightly loosened. “Okay,” he said with a soft laugh and patted Reggie on the back. 

“We love you, man!” Reggie said as he finally leaned back and gripped his shoulders, shaking him slightly. “No matter what!”

“What he said,” Luke said as he playfully swung an arm around Alex’s neck, bringing him down to shake the hat on his head. “Being gay doesn’t change that…it doesn’t change who you are.”

Alex laughed as he shrugged him off and then gave him a little nod. “Thanks, Luke.”

The three of them looked over at Bobby, who slowly stood up, but kept his distance. “Yeah…it’s cool,” he finally said. “Besides…that’s less competition for me…not that I’d need it.”

Reggie rolled his eyes, while Luke muttered a, “Dude, come on.”

Alex didn’t care, Bobby was Bobby…he more cared how Reggie and Luke reacted and he couldn’t have been more relieved. “Sure, Bobby…thanks…you can go on your date now.”

“Sweet! Check you dudes later!”

“Don’t forget about rehearsals tomorrow!” Luke shouted as he walked out.

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved before finally slipping out the garage doors.

Reggie narrowed his eyes. “Remind me why we keep him in the band?”

“Because although he can be a tool…he’s got mad skills on the guitar.”

“I’m pretty sure we can find someone with mad skills that isn’t such a tool,” Alex pointed out, while Reggie pointed at him in agreement.

Luke just waved it off. “Don’t worry about, Bobby…he’ll be fine…and Alex?” He placed his hand on his shoulder to give it a squeeze. “We’ll always support you…and I can promise for the both of us…that will never change.”

“Never,” Reggie repeated as he gently gave his arm a little punch. 

And just like that, Alex felt that last bit of tension around his heart loosened. The only thing that changed was that they finally knew the one thing he had been keeping from them. Now that they knew and still loved and supported him…he could truly be himself around them for the first time.

“Thanks guys,” he finally said with a little smile. “That means a lot.”

Luke gave him another nod before clapping his hands together. “Now…who’s ready for some cheeseburgers?”

“ME!!” Reggie exclaimed. “I crave meat!”

Alex smiled, his heart full of love for these guys who stood by him and would continue to support him no matter what. “Okay, let’s do it,” he said as he slung his arms around their shoulders. “I’m buying.”


End file.
